It's The Music That They Choose
by right move
Summary: You can express everything through the power of music. Love, pain, happiness and sadness. Every nation has its story to tell... Various pairings or just single characters. Requests are welcomed.Current: Canadian, please - Canada
1. I am from Austria

**Hello! **

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is going to be a Oneshot gallery, with stories from the nations and fitting songs (hopefully...)**

**The first one is about my fatherland _Austria_**.

**(historical) event/background/cause: The death of Otto Habsburg, the heir of the last emperor of Austria. **

* * *

><p><em>Your best time is already gone,<br>And you have left the hell behind you  
>There is nothing left of all the grace and glory<em>

The Habsburg Empire is history. The dynasty had been a major part of the European History. ...And now? Roderich sat down and siped his tee. He has ruled the world. He fought against Spain, fought against France and Prussia. He had been laughed at for having a heiress to the throne. They said that Maria Theresa wasn´t able to rule a country, to rule most parts of Europe. But she was a great and strong empress and the House of Habsburg was the mightiest dynasty Europe has ever seen. The aristocrat smiled. Even Prussia´s disposer had to obey her.

_Tell me who is taking off his hat in front of you  
>Except me?<br>I know the people, I know the rats  
>Stupidity, that screams up to the sky<br>I stand by you, in light and shadow  
>anytime<em>

The people of Austria are not proud to be Austrian anymore. They are only patriotic when it comes to sport, mostly skiing. Roderich sight and looked out of the window. The youth of his country is listening to the newest Pop from America and the UK, since they had forgotten about the great Austrian composers, like Mozart or Strauß. Nowadays there is even a debate going on about the anthem, Mozarts great anthem. Nonsense, Roderich thought. He has been trough good and bad times, light and shadow. What country hasn´t had difficulties and struggles in their past?

_There, you can do whatever you want  
>That´s where I am from, that´s where I belong<br>That´s where ice melts off my soul  
>As from a glacier in April<br>Even though we have already forgotten  
>I am you apple you are my trunk<br>Just as your water flows down the valley  
>Irresistible and clear<br>Almost like the tears of a child_

The personification of Austria closed his eyes and just listened. He could hear the nearby river and try to recall his childhood memories. He used to jump from stone to stone to go through the river and ran into the woods. Running faster and further, till he stood in snow, looking down at the valley and the few houses down there. The people got used to live with the mountains and their singularity. They have learned to cope with the rough weather and the cold, the snow and the storms.

_At the end of the world, I´ll say full of pride  
>And if you want, all alone<em>

_I am from Austria  
>I am from Austria<em>

_I used to be jealous of the storks_  
><em>Nowadays I fly even further away<em>  
><em>Most of the times I can only see you from far<em>  
><em>Who can understand how much this hurts?<em>

He opened his eyes again and took a look at the calendar, which was hanging on the wall. He had to go to a conference in a few days. Sometimes he thought that joining the European Union was on of the biggest mistakes his politicians had ever made. From time to time he had to go to Brussels, Den Haag, Strassburg or somewhere. Once he set a foot on foreign land, he will feel lonely, even strange. He couldn´t name a single country in the world, where he feels like home. It is not the same. Even if the Austrians are serious, stubborn, maybe lazy and not easy to handle... He loved his people.

_There, you can do whatever you want  
>That´s where I am from, that´s where I belong<br>That´s where ice melts off my soul  
>As from a glacier in April<br>Even though we have already forgotten  
>I am you apple you are my trunk<br>Just as your water flows down the valley  
>Irresistible and clear<br>Almost like the tears of a child  
>At the end of the world, I´ll say full of pride<br>And if you want, all alone_

_I am from Austria_

His people. He couldn´t even say what exactly "his people" are. Due to the time of the monarchy there are a lot of different cultures in Austria. Croatians, Serbs, Bosnians and Hungarians. Since modern times even Germans, Italians and Turks. "His people" have survived many wars and tragedies. They had always fought for an independent and strong Austria, even though they lost once. But they had gone through it and, hopefully, will never have to face those problems again.

Roderich replaced his cup of tea, stood up and walked into his piano room. As he crossed the long corridors, the familiar memories came back into his mind. The memories of little Italy, who has grown up and is no a sovereign state and the Holy Roman Empire, a stubborn little boy, with a big heart and a desire, that led to his death. He also remembered Hungary, his wife, and Prussia, his life- time enemy.  
>The brunette sat down on the chair before the piano and let his fingertips run over the keyboard, listening to the muted sounds of every key.<p>

After all he is proud of his country, proud of his culture, of his great musicians and his delicious food. The citizens of Austria may have forgotten about their  
>past and their fortune, yet Roderich Edelstein hasn´t. And as long as he exists, he will say those words: <em>I am from Austria.<em>

* * *

><p>Well... The translation didn´t take that long...<p>

First I wanted to take another song... But I failed so badly with the translation (Dressing Room party, come on let´s give full throttle... OTL)

**Song:** (The unofficial national anthem of Austria) I am from Austria - Austria 3  
><strong>Original Language<strong>: Austrian (I know... It´s not a language, but it is written in a dialect we speak in Upper- and Lower Austria)

The debate I wrote about is really existing and now they even want to change the melody of our anthem, so we can sing about our "great daughters" too... It´s ridiculous!

What country should be the next? Just make a request. Either a song or the country or the country and the song XD

**Reviews would be really, really, really great!**


	2. Any other World

**Hey there^^**

**So... This one is about **Russia** and a request from** Fear the Silly People_._** I hope that you and all the other readers like it and I'm ready for more requests!**

**I do not own Hetalia and the song!**

**(historical) event/background/cause: The dissolution of the Soviet Union**

* * *

><p>Ivan looked outside the window and watched the snowflakes falling down from the sky, finding their way down to earth. This white flakes are something special, Ivan thought. Every flake is unique. It's impossible to find two with the same shape. When Ivan was younger, he used to play outside with his sisters. He had caught the snowflakes with his bare hands and had watched them melting, till his hands were wet and he started to freeze.<p>

_In any other world  
>You could tell the difference<br>And let it all unfurl  
>Into broken remnants<em>

He tied his scarf tighter and walked out of the light up room into the dark and long corridor. His steps echoed from the walls. He turned his head around. "Maybe my sister is stalking me again" he said to himself. But of course, she wasn't around. She was gone, just like everyone else. Ukraine, his older sister, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia and Latvia, even East Germany, the former Prussia. They have lived together for so long, and now?

_Smile like you mean it  
>And let yourself let go<br>Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<em>

He had always imagined that they were happy, that they would love it to live with him in his house. He had done his best to keep them satisfied and to protect them from America and his capitalism, from the rest of Europe, from the whole world. What had he done wrong?  
>He kept on walking past huge oil paintings of his emperors and his bosses. Most of them had been cruel. Cruel to him as a country and cruel to his people. Ivan had seen many people dying and he had never bat an eyelid.<br>Had they gone, because of his atrocity?

_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>To the world you thought you lived in_

How could they deceit him for so long? Every night and day they would tell him, that they love him and would stay forever by his side. Lies. Nothing more than lies. One of Ivan's gloved hands run through his fair hair. He wasn't brutal. His family had left him behind. Everything is their fault. He had done only good things for him and they betrayed him.  
>Ukraine went, because she wanted to find friends in the European Union.<br>The Baltics wanted to be independent countries and Poland just wanted to do whatever he wants.  
>They all got what they wanted, except Prussia, but the stubborn Albino is alive, living with his brother again and Germany has recovered from the war.<br>Maybe Belarus wasn't so happy with the current situation too. Ivan shook his head. She was scary...

_I tried to live alone  
>But lonely is so lonely, alone<br>So human as I am  
>I had to give up my defences<em>

Ivan stopped in front of a door. He opened it carefully and walked in. The Russian shut his eyes and took deep breathes. They would never return. He opened his eyes again and looked around. He stood in his library, which was full of books containing his history. Ivan tried to remember one point in history when he was happy and lived together with other nations he hadn't forced to live with him.  
>He couldn't remember such a time.<p>

_So I smiled and tried to m__ean it  
>To let myself let go<em>

_Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_  
><em>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<em>  
><em>Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<em>  
><em>To the world you thought you lived in<em>

It was over. He wasn´t a powerful country and his world wasn't the same anymore. Empires had come, had been occupied and finally fell. Austria wasn't a monarchy anymore, England and Spain had conquered the world, but the mighty British Empire fell and Spain's colonies had become autonomous countries. The language somehow had survived. Even the mighty and awesome Kingdom of Prussia doesn't exist, nowadays it is only one of those newly- formed German states.

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
>Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in<br>Say goodbye  
><em>_  
>In any other world<br>You could tell the difference_

He had to face tha fact, that he isn´t the Soviet Union anymore, just a country.  
>"I will be a strong nation again" Russia said in a low voice. He repeated the sentence over and over, getting lauder and lauder each time, until he screamed. Since he had left the door open he could hear his echo. He listened to his own voice. He sounded desperate. Desperate and even like a lunatic. His eyes wandered through the room, which was only brightened by a small fire in the carmine, looking at the paintings and photographs on the wall. Suddenly Ivan became angry. His smile faded and he stood up, walking over to the window. Within just the blink of an eye, he had opened it and the first painting found their way outside the house, down on the yard, where sunflowers once grew.<br>When the wall was empty and he could only see the outlines of the pictures.

He sat down on the floor and the smile was back on Ivan's face. He would definitely find a way to become a strong country again like he used to be.

_I never ever, I forget my story.  
>My face is not sad, but inside, I am sad<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song<strong>: Any other world by Mika (Hell yeah... Russia AND Mika XD)  
><strong>Original language:<strong> English (No translation ^^)

**Please review and make requests!**

Next: Maybe Canada or England... Or something you request!_  
><em>


	3. Canadian, please

**I do not own Hetalia or the song!  
><strong>

**Woah... Never thought I could upload the next chapter that fast...**

**Before I start I have something to say: I would really appreciate reviews. I kinda get the feeling that my English might be really bad or my short stories are completely nonsence. Even if you critisize me... I can handle it. I'm just curious...**

**This one was also suggested by **Fear the Silly People**. Thanks for the review as well :)**

**It revolves around... **Canada**!**

**(historical) event/ background/ cause: ****It's Canada Day and everybody seems to have forgotten about Canada, even his own brother... Again.**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please<br>Even if in winter things tend to freeze  
>We've got the world monopoly on trees a<br>And our country's bordered by three different seas_

"Feed me, I am hungry!"  
>Matthew ignored the polar bear in his lap and sighted. Have they forgotten again? He had invited every nation, even scary Belarus und trigger-happy Switzerland, and it seems as nobody cared about Canada. Neither his two, so called, fathers France and England, nor his brother America had come yet. Had Matthew said something wrong? Even if he had done such thing, he would bet, that no one had noticed.<p>

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>We invented the zipper, we've got expertise<br>We made insulin to combat disease  
>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please<em>

When Mattie and his brother where younger, his father England had always said, that Alfred might be jealous of him. While thinking about that, Matthew recognized that Arthur was right. Matthew didn't get in troubles often. Only if someone confused him with his annoying brother. The Canadian hugged his bear even more and stroke its white fur. It's all his brothers fault. If his brother hadn't acted like himself in some situations, Matthew could have lived his life more at ease.

_Brits have got the monarchy  
>The US has the money<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>The French have got the wine and cheese<br>Koalas chill with the Aussies  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<em>

Canada had always been overshadowed by everybody around him, mostly by his brothers. America and Australia here, America and Sealand there. Nobody ever really cared about Matthew and it hurt that his brother Alfred, with whom he grew up, had taken advantage of him so many times. His sibling had started many conflicts and every single time Mattie had to face the consequences. The best example is Cuba. Matthew still had to live with the consistency of the crisis and nearly- war between the island state and Alfred. As the Canadian thought about that his head began to hurt, since he had gotten slapped by Cuba often. Very often.

_Et si ce n'était pas assez  
>On a deux langues officielles:<br>L'anglais et le français  
>Ooh la la<em>

Ever since the both exist, he had to fight for attention. First Canada had been living alone with his Dad France, getting all of his attention, but when England and America stepped into his life, everything changed. First of all little Matthew had to learn English and after some time, France had even left him alone with the blond Brit and the loud American. And of course Arthur cared more about his elder son Alfred and he forbade Matthew to speak French.

Canada stood up from his couch and walked over to his computer to check his mails. So far only one person had send a mail to him and this person was France, wishing him "Joyeux Anniversaire" and excusing for not having time for visiting his former colony.

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>Where else do you find mounted police<br>Or go to the hospital and not pay fees  
>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please<em>

"Feeed meee!" claimed the polar bear, piling his claws in Matthew's leg. The blond man screamed in pain and sat the bear in his lap again.  
>"You will get some cake as soon as the guests will arrive"<br>Kumajirou looked confusedly at his owner and cocked his head, wondering who the man is.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'M CANADA!"  
>"This can't be true" he said to himself "Stupid brother, stupid bear, stupid fathers... Damn world"<p>

_And when freshwater is in high demand  
>We've got the world's largest supply on hand<br>So you know that we could make a pretty good friend  
>But it's even better if you can be…<em>

_Brits have got the monarchy  
>The US has the money<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>The French have got the wine and cheese<br>Koalas chill with the Aussies  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<em>

What did his brothers and fathers have that Matthew may lacked? America had been on the brink of the failure to pay and had threatened the world, causing ups and downs at the financial markets, ruining lives and leading to redundancies. Mattie had never done such a thing.  
>He had never fought like England or France and he wasn't as ... strange and perverted like his fathers. He was just the nice guy, nobody would ever notice. What Mattie didn't know was that there was actually someone, who cared about him...<br>Canada sighted at the fact that he even after two hours of constant waiting nobody had come to celebrate his birthday with him.  
>With his white bear in his arms he went upstairs into his bedroom, made himself comfortable on the bed and turned on the TV.<p>

He switched the programmes until he found something he was interested in. It was a live coverage from Toronto. He saw all those people dancing and singing in the streets, waving the Canadian flag and wearing his colours red and white and things with Maple Leafs.

_So you're thinking to yourself,_  
>"<em>How do I live in this beautiful country?"<br>Well we've got some steps for you to follow…  
>STEP 1: Lose the gun<br>STEP 2: Buy a canoe  
>STEP 3: Live multiculturally<br>STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

But there's something Matthew had to admit: It wasn't fatal to be Canada. He liked the cold and the mixture of different cultures wasn't bad either. He had learned several other languages over the last few decades and centuries and he liked it that way.

His personality was different in comparison to others. He wasn't trigger- happy (Switzerland), a cry-baby (Italy... both Italys), too serious (Germany), old- fashioned (Austria), crazy (America), loud (America) and obnoxious (again, America).

_We got beavers, cariboo and moose  
>We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose<br>And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
>But she did do that good song for James Cameron…<em>

"Who are you?" the bear asked once more and Matthew snapped back to reality.  
>"Listen... I am Canada, I am your owner and if you ever forget my name again, I'll send you right back were you came from, eh"<br>"C-a-n-a-d-a. Feed me Canada!"  
>Matthew's face brightened up a bit and he tried to calm down from his small out-burst. He rose from the bed and walked out of the room, went down- stairs straight into his kitchen. Kumajirou followed with a tiny little distance.<br>Mattie gave the bear a piece of cake, because he thought that no one will come today. Either way he will see them three days later to celebrate his brother Alfred's birthday. Nobody would dare not to celebrate the Fourth of July with America.

_Brits have got the monarchy  
>The US has the money<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>The French have got the wine and cheese<br>Koalas chill with the Aussies  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<br>The Greek chilled out with Socrates  
>Can't build a wall like the Chinese<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>In Kenya they have safaris<em>

"Someone knocked at the door, Canada"  
>"Eh?"<br>Matthew listened for a few seconds and indeed... Somebody was knocking at his door. He left his bear behind and alone with his food and answered the door. In front of him stood Ukraine, holding a present in her arms.

"H-hello, Matthew" she said, blushing a bit.  
>"Hi"<br>"Um... Can I come in?"  
>Mattie nod and opened the door fully, making space for his guest. He helped her with taking of her jacket and led her into the living room.<br>"Do you want anything to drink?" Matthew asked. Arthur had always told him to be frank and obliging to women, especially if you like that one.  
>"N-no thank you..."<br>"Okay..."  
>Matthew didn't know what he should say. The question "Why are you here?" seemed to be inappropriate.<br>"H-here... This is for you"  
>The Ukrainian woman handed the present over to Matthew.<br>"Happy Birthday. I... I hope you'll like it"  
>"Th-thank you"<br>Matthew opened the blue ribbon and ripped the present open.

"A scarf?"  
>"I- I thought... You never were a scarf and it's cold in Canada, isn't it? You do not like it... I'm so sorry" Ukraine started to sob. Matthew tied the muffler around his neck.<br>"Stop crying. I like it"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes... Than-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRO" America cut off his words and hugged his brother, nearly crushing his bones.  
>"EH?"<br>With just the blink of an eye the room was filled with everyone the Canadian had invited.  
>"Alfred, stop trying to kill him. Happy Birthday, Matthew"<br>"My little Mathieu has finally grown up" France whined.  
>"Your little Matthew? Shut up, frog"<br>"Tea wanker"  
>"Now, now. Cheer up"<br>"Kesesese... That's a lame party"  
>"Ne, Germany. I want pastaaa"<p>

_We've missed lots of other countries  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Canadian, please - Gunnarolla

**original language:** English and French

Since I cannot speak French, I haven't translated the French part. But I think it's better this way.  
>And I don't know how Canadians celebrate "Canada Day"... Sorry^^<p>

So... Please leave a short comment and a suggestion would be more awesome than Prussia XD  
>Does anyone have an idea what song I could use for Liechtenstein?<p> 


End file.
